1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical gowns. More particularly, the present invention the relates to surgical gowns having reflective surfaces affixed thereto.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In today's world, mirrors are utilized for hundreds of different applications. Though applications may differ vastly, the purpose of a mirror is to view an object that is not easily visible without the aid of a reflective surface. Another purpose of a mirror is to reflect light onto a surface that would otherwise lack light. The vast majority of mirrors are composed of glass making them heavy, fragile, and increasingly more difficult to transport as they become larger in size.
In modern surgical procedures, surgeons create the smallest incision possible to successfully complete a given procedure. Small incisions are made for many reasons, including to decrease post-operative complications and to enhance patient recovery time.
Smaller incisions are, of course, beneficial to the patient. However, the utilization of smaller incisions has created a visibility problem in the operating room. For example, a surgeon that performs a procedure is placed in an optimal position for visibility and access to the surgical site, i.e. surgical field. While the surgeon is in an optimal position for performing the procedure, other operating room personnel, such as the first assistant, surgical technician, medical students, anaesthesiologist, and/or circulator are left with less than optimal positions to view the surgical site.
Another problem associated with making small incisions is that medical students and residents who routinely prepare for surgeries in order to learn and gain experience are often unable to view the surgical site. The inability of medical students and residents to see a particular surgery at the surgery site defeats the purpose of preparing for and attending the surgical procedure and drastically inhibits their learning experiences. Thus, there is a need to increase the visibility of surgical sites for persons taking part in or observing a surgery or medical procedure.
Various patents have issued relating to reflective materials placed on garments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,312, issued on Feb. 8, 1994 to Mastro, discloses a flexible film of plastic material, such as “Mylar”, coated with metal to provide a mirror surface. The flexible film can be sewn onto a normally obscured portion of apparel, such as a necktie, to provide a discreet mirror. Alternatively, the mirror-film can be affixed to the apparel by a cement or by “Velcro”. The Velcro would have hooks and loops that would extend in an extension of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,807, issued on Aug. 10, 2004 to Landberg et al., discloses an apparatus for conveying information and a method of using the apparatus during a medical emergency. The apparatus consists of a perforated adhesive tape with a front side and a back side. The back side includes an adhesive applied thereto to enable the tape to be affixed to a secondary surface. The front side includes borders on each side thereof. The borders are comprised of a reflective material. The tape can be attached to clothing. The reflective material enables the tape to become visible in low light environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,239, issued on Sep. 5, 1989 to Malone, discloses a rear-view mirror adapted for use upon the back portion of a glove. The device combines the safety features of a rear-view mirror with the manipulative and traditional features of a worn glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,804, issued on Nov. 26, 1974 to Rakow, discloses a light reflective material that is applied directly to a localized area on the inner side of a trouser leg, coat sleeve or skirt so that the garment may be turned up to form a temporary cuff that exposes the light reflective material while walking in the dark so as to warn the driving of a moving vehicle having headlights of the presence of the wearer in or near the path of the vehicle. In the normal use of the garment, i.e., with the cuff turned down, the light reflective material is concealed from view. When the light reflective material is placed on a coat, it is placed under the collar so that when the collar is turned down the coat looks normal, and when the collar is turned up, the light reflective material is exposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown with a portable, durable, and light-weight mirror that will not shatter upon contact with a hard surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide to a surgical gown that can be used where any reflective surface is needed, i.e., dance studios, the walls of workout facilities, homes, dormitory rooms, commercial buildings, the inside of lockers, compact store and handbags, in the fashion industry, backstage at concerts and runway shows, intersections of corridors/hallways, and automobiles side-view mirrors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that allows non-sterile personnel to visualize a surgical procedure without contaminating the surgical site in an operating room.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that decreases the patient's risk of infection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that allows medical students and residents to have unobstructed views of the surgical site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that improves the safety of a surgical procedure by increasing visibility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that allows a first assistant or surgical technician to accurately visualize the area of the operative field and anticipate the next step of the procedure so as to increase the efficiency of the operation by reducing procedure time.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that increases visualization of the operative field and allows anaesthesiologist to estimate the progression of the procedure and thereby decrease the interruptions of the surgeon that tend to break the surgeon's concentration, ultimately decreasing surgical complications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that quickens surgical procedures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that decreases costs to the hospital.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical gown that reduces the number of adjustments of overhead lights in an operating room, subsequently reducing the time for the surgical procedure as well as complications by allowing the surgery to be performed more fluidly.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.